bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/10 Years Later: Michael Diaz
Author Notes: This is more elaboration on the segment in the forum that was about what had become of our OC's 10 years after their graduation from Bullworth. Since Michael and Nicole later married I determined that their segment should be featured together. In 2011 Nicole graduated from Bullworth at the top of her class. She later went on to Liberty City University (LCU) for a degree in Medicine. The following year Michael graduated and attended Los Santos State. This period apart sparked outrage as Nicole was angered that he didn't want to attend the same college as her and they briefly broke up. During this time Michael went into a deep depression and his grades suffered for it. Since his graduation he hadn't spoken to his mother, Charles, or Nicole and was falling deeper and deeper into depression. Whereas Nicole was meeting success in her classes and rose, again, to the top of her class. She dated a football player, and for a time they hit it off, but broke up in early 2013. Michael still suffered, he wasn't the charismatic man he was in high school, and saw life as more of an introvert. Kept away from society. He still trained in MMA but he felt his sadness deeply effecting his art and he put it on hold for a year. By December Michael dropped out of college before the commencement of his next term and decided to work for a mechanic in downtown. He was very handy and enjoyed the work, but his boss was pushing him to pick up the education and go on to something else. Around February of 2014 Bradi called up Michael, after hearing of his destitution, and pleaded with him to resume college. Michael did, and he was enjoying his time. He found another girl but they broke up after Michael had an altercation with her ex-boyfriend in which he caused severe damage to him in a drunken stupor. When Nicole heard about what happen from C-Money she tried calling him but he ignored her outreach and was drinking more and more, still, he was doing well in college. In June of 2015 Nicole graduated at the top of her class and was persuing her career in Medicine. As she returned to Los Santos to visit family she ran into Michael and the two reconciled. After Michael's graduation in 2016 the two later relocated to Liberty City starting off in a humble apartment. Michael quit drinking that same year, and resumed training as a Martial Artist, despite being out of shape. One year later he would begin fighting again. In 2019 the two were married. They both found happiness after both being hired in their respective jobs and moving to a nice flat in Algonquin. 2021 marks ten years since Nicole attended Bullworth, her being 28 years-old and finding her career is a sure sign of things to come. They are both still happily married and she keeps within constant contact of her best friend Bradi McGuire. By this time 27 year-old Michael is 14-1 as a Mixed Martial Artist, the fight in which he lost was a narrow split decision to the champion of his division, and he is set for a rematch very soon. In 2022 Nicole is one of the most prominent doctors in Liberty City, and is being sent around the world for her work. At this time both her and Michael had their daughter and Michael officially retired from MMA to care for his family. He also retired the champion, achieving victory in the rematch, and being a sports figure known throughout Liberty City. Despite being the hometown hero he decided it was best that he retire from the sport. When Bradi came to visit in June of 2022 they all decided to return to Bullworth to see where much of their later upbringing was. Michael ran into C-Money and Greg and the trio spoke of old times. Charles was not present and Michael's family is still there. Though he isn't on speaking terms with them he sees his 25 year-old sister during his visit. Being that it was nearly a decade since he last saw her they both broke into tears upon seeing each other. By November Charles called and the two caught up on old times and what is happening in their present lives. They plan to meet up but both still suck at making plans. As they were both roommates and best friends Michael never really lost Charles as his best friend. They both faced the same issues, and thus were bonded. When they both parted ways Michael missed him dearly. Them making contact also had a positive effect on his life and the two were made to meet up in the very near future. Despite being mature, they were still the same duo. Category:Blog posts